


Clearing the Air

by alba17



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-10
Updated: 2011-02-10
Packaged: 2017-10-15 13:43:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/161364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alba17/pseuds/alba17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve has feelings and it turns out Danny does too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clearing the Air

**Author's Note:**

> Written for sd_ldws on LJ for prompt "Canon - somewhere other than Hawaii" with a 400 word limit. Thanks to azziria for looking it over.

The trip to Washington was fine, despite Steve’s grumbling that only a contortionist could fit in the seats. But once they checked into the hotel, Steve was tense and twitchy. Something was pissing him off.

Danny sure as hell wasn’t going to let Steve ruin their first trip together off the islands. After enduring a mind-numbing day at the anti-terrorism conference, he showered and knocked on the door of Steve’s room to go for dinner.

Steve let him in, hair still damp. “Almost ready. How’s your room?” There was an edge to his voice.

Danny wondered, but didn’t say anything, biding his time. Over dinner, Steve filled him in on various personalities at the conference, his jaw still tight.

As they left, Danny decided he’d had it.

“Look. You can keep on moping over whatever’s bothering you, or we can try to enjoy ourselves for the little time we have. See some monuments, take a tour.” Danny nudged his hand. “What do you say?”

“I don’t mope, Danno.”

Danny rolled his eyes and snorted. “Or do you just want to go back to the hotel?”

Steve sighed. “About the hotel.” He stopped, grabbing Danny’s arm. “Why’d you get a separate room? Part of the reason for this trip was so we could be alone together.”

Danny hedged, gesturing around. “Do you see anyone else here?”

“I mean, _alone_. In the hotel room. Together.” Steve was looking at him intently.

“Oh, you mean…” Danny felt hot, staring back at Steve. “That’s what this is all about? I thought, well, I…uh, I wasn’t sure how it would look, bunking together on a business trip, taxpayer dollars...” He trailed off, feeling like a complete asshole.

Steve looked like he was about violate several constitutional rights. He sighed. “Listen,” Steve cupped Danny’s jaw and rubbed his thumb over it. “If this isn’t real to you, Danny, we can stop right now.” Danny’s heart thudded. “But it’s real to me, no matter what anyone else thinks.”

Danny looked down, shoving his hands in his pockets. Until this moment, he really hadn’t been sure how Steve felt. They’d never talked about anything, just tumbled into bed together on particular stressful days. It was a relief to finally admit that he had feelings for Steve too.

“Oh, it’s real,” Danny said, winding his arms around Steve’s waist and kissing him warmly.

Fuck the sights.


End file.
